Dance-ability
Dance-ability is the third episode for season three of The Glee Project, a spin-off of Glee, in which young hopefuls compete for a seven episode guest starring role on the show. Guest Mentor: Heather Morris Homework Assignment Winner: Ellie and Arianna Eliminated: Aaron Summary So here’s what you missed last week on The Glee Project: It was Tenacity week, and it was Dana’s week all the way through the homework assignment, to the callback list. Lyndsay took Tenacity up a notch, and practically destroyed Lee in the dodge ball fight. Again, Aaron just couldn’t pop in the music video, placing him in the bottom three. In the end it was Lee that was sent home. Now only 10 contenders (Aaron, Ellie, Hope, Dana, Tom, Lyndsay, Gabriel, Tyler, Arianna, and Chad) are remaining to compete for a guest-starring role on glee. And that’s what you missed last week on The Glee Project! The episode begins with a confessional from Lyndsay, saying how she ‘destroyed Lee’ last week, and will continue to pulverize other contenders until she wins the competition. Robert is there right after to tell the contenders this week’s them, which is Dance-ability. Arianna is excited, and Ellie thinks this will be her week. Her only competition she’s worried about: Arianna. The homework assignment is Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO. Chad is excited because he loves the song, but he is nervous about the rapping, because he feels like he is not a good rapper. While choosing lines, Lyndsay and Aaron fight over one. Lyndsay says that Aaron isn’t trying as hard as everyone else, and will be eliminated this week. Aaron feels that Lyndsay’s attitude will be trouble for her this week. When it’s time to perform, Robert arrives with the mentor, who is Heather Morris. Arianna is stoked, because she feels like she could be incredibly confident in front of Heather. After the performance, Heather is impressed with Ellie and Arianna, who she felt both are amazing dancers and can portray themselves through their dancing. She was not so impressed with Chad, who messed up some of his steps during the performance, and Aaron who just didn’t connect himself to his dancing. In the end, Heather can’t choose between Arianna and Ellie, so both of them are the co-winners. The two girls exchange a hug before Robert explains the music video, which is On The Floor by J-Lo and Pitbull. The concept for the video is a young group of ballet dancers at practice, who are fantasizing about leading a dance number at a breakdance club. During choreography with Zach, Brooke explains to the kids that there won’t be any real choreography, and that most of the dancing during the video will be freestyle. Aaron struggles to prove he’s a good dancer, and Zach is worried about him. With Nikki, Arianna does amazing on her solo, as does Ellie. The two both feel this week is their week. During Lyndsay’s recording session, she fails to give a good performance. Nikki gives her advice, but Lyndsay refuses to take it and continues to mess up. Nikki thinks Lyndsay is too stubborn to take constructive criticism. At the video shoot, Erik hopes that this week’s shoot won’t be as bad as last season’s. At the set of the breakdance club, Lyndsay continues to push around extras and the other contenders to get more camera time. She feels like the mentors don’t realize her talent. She pushes down Aaron, and when Zach comes over to talk to her, she refuses to say anything. Arianna does amazing during the video, but Ellie struggles to pop. She’s not quiet sure why she can’t “pop during the video”, but she hopes this won’t land her in the bottom three. Aaron, again, also struggles to make himself noticeable in the video. Dana, also doesn’t seem very comfortable in her outfit, and finds it hard to dance in. But overall, the contenders all did great. When it’s time for the reveal of the bottom three, Arianna is first on the callback list. She did amazing, as usual. Chad, Tyler, Gabriel, Hope, and Tom are also all on the callback list. This leaves Dana, Ellie, Aaron, and Lyndsay. Robert tells Ellie and Aaron that both of them had trouble popping in the video. For Aaron, this is a note he’s been given multiple times already, and that if he wants to stay alive in the competition, he needs to find a way to fix this problem. Lyndsay’s attitude, again, was absolutely unacceptable, and that she should explain why she pushed Aaron over at the shoot. She says that she has no reason to apologize, and she won’t. Nikki comments that in the booth, she was very stubborn, and couldn’t take her feedback. Dana had trouble dancing in her outfit. Zach tells her that she needs to learn to be more comfortable and adapt more during the shoots. Sadly, she will be performing for Ryan, along with Lyndsay and Aaron. Ellie was called back. Aaron’s song is Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond, Lyndsay’s is Story of Us by Taylor Swift, and Dana’s is Starships by Nicki Minaj. All of them are slightly uncomfortable with their songs. When it’s time for the performances, Dana is first. Ryan thinks of her as a rebel, and defiantly thought she performed the song very well. Aaron is next. Ryan thought he performed well, but he needs to fix his problem with not “popping” in the video, if he’s called back. Last is Lyndsay. Ryan thought the performance was very disconnected, and not very real. Lyndsay begins to scream and shout, and yells at Ryan, “I performed the hell out of that song, and I am not leaving until you f***ing write me a role on glee!” She leaves before Ryan can say anything. After the list is posted, it’s Aaron that is going home. He says goodbye and sings Keep Holding On before he leaves. Next on The Glee Project: It’s the song of the summer; Call Me Maybe for Adaptability week! It’s time for car washes, bikinis, and water guns! Tune in next week for an all new episode! Extras Dance-ability: Dialogue, Interviews, and Behind-The-Scenes and Ellie Brooks in their featured role for Dance-ability]] Category:Episodes